Usuario discusión:Cizagna
Welcome Welcome, to Literature wikia in Spanish.---Csuarezllosa 05:21 26 may 2009 (UTC) No es spam Hola, , un saludo, esto no es spam sino saludando la bienvenida a todo el staff, disculpa, lo que hice, espero su contestación.- --Csuarezllosa 05:27 26 may 2009 (UTC) Gracias por tu contestación Hola de nuevo, Cizagna, mi mensaje es algo vago y frío, oohhhh, que vergüenza, pero no sé mucho inglés, yo utilizo traductor Google pero no es muy bueno y no sabía que Welcome esta fallando, gracias por tus consejos, estaré comunicando contigo o con Bola ya que el Staff Zuirdj, de vez en cuando está en Wikia. Un abrazo.----Csuarezllosa 06:03 26 may 2009 (UTC) Apariencia :Movido a Forum:Apariencia. --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 04:30, 05 junio 2009 (UTC) Shout Box Hola, Cizagna, el Shouth Box no funciona, algo pasa, el cambio de la portada y el sidenotice afectó algo o me equivoco.- --Csuarezllosa 21:15 5 jun 2009 (UTC) Sorpresa, no puedo abrir en Dofus, porque me han restringido mi empresa: Esta pagina ha sido considerada con un elemento NO productivo y/o elemento que consume excesivos recursos de red por lo que se ha Restringido su Acceso. --Csuarezllosa 21:47 5 jun 2009 (UTC) :Tu gran empresa te vigila. --Davinci - talk 22:03 5 jun 2009 (UTC) :: Si no me equivoco estuvieron haciendo reparaciones a esas horas y tuvieron que apagar el JS en toda wikia por aprox 1 hora o mas. Referente al Dofus hay muchos otros wikis en wikia que han cambiado la apariencia sus wikis por ejemplo es.starwars.wikia.com es.naruto.wikia.com es cosa que te animes a visitarlos checa los hubs en wikia.com ahi estan listados los wikis mas grandes (que por lo general son ellos los que cambian el diseño) --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 06:34, 06 junio 2009 (UTC) :: Ahorita rechecando parece que sigue sin funcionar el shoutbox voy a volver a checar --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 06:41, 06 junio 2009 (UTC) Bienvenida Hola, Cizagna, la aplicación de $1, $2, $3, $4 si funciona en MediaWiki, lo que pasa que puse los cambios en plantilla de Bienvenida, ya veremos en unos dias, si funciona o no, mil gracias por tus consejos.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 21:43 3 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola, Cizagna. recibi dos usuarios un IP y un usuario, pero no funciona el $1 y $3, que pasó, algo he cambiado mal, me puedes ayudarme algo de poner mi nombre en la bienvenida automáticamente, te lo agradezco mucho.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 18:29 4 nov 2009 (UTC) En Wikia si funciona la plantilla:Bienvenidocs pero no mi nombre de usuario, cómo lo pones tu nombre de bienvenida en todo wikia, quiero aprender como lo haces tú.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 18:51 4 nov 2009 (UTC) Mil gracias, Cizagna, tienes razón lo de la plantilla deberá estar en MediaWiki para que funcione todo, entonces tendré que borrar la plantilla:Bienvenidocs que ya no es necesario, una vez más tengo que arreglar la bienvenida a todos los usuarios y IPs en orden.- Un abrazo, Cizagna.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 19:35 4 nov 2009 (UTC) No funciona Hola, Cizagna, el artículo 1 de enero puse y luego al abrir el Html se aparece dividido, trate la plantilla y se divide lo mismo, puedes ayudarme algo para no aparecer en la portada.- Gracias de antemano, Cizagna.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 23:59 10 nov 2009 (UTC) :Ya esta, si te fijas en el cambio veras que tenias un antes por eso no cerraba donde tu querias. Avisame si es otra cosa lo que quieres hacer --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 00:19, 11 noviembre 2009 (UTC) Cizagna, el artículo 1 de enero al abrir el html se divide podrás abrir el html tu mismo, una y otra vez se aparece dividido.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 00:25 11 nov 2009 (UTC) :Estoy algo confundido, al referirte al "abrir el html" estas usando el "Editor de Texto Enriquecido"? --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 00:31, 11 noviembre 2009 (UTC) Si estoy usando siempre el html para editar tranquilo, no hay otra.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 00:37 11 nov 2009 (UTC) :Ok voy a reportarlo con los encargados del "Editor de Texto Enriquecido" para que vean que onda, de todos modos si tu quieres en tus preferencias en la pestaña de "Edición" hay una opción que dice "Activar Editor de Texto Enriquecido" remueve la palomita/flecha/marca para que quede el recuadro vacío y así tendrás el una versión menos ostentosa --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 00:50, 11 noviembre 2009 (UTC) :Ok los encargados del ETE ya vieron el problema, me avisaron que lo mas probable sea resuelto en la nueva versión del editor, lamentablemente va a salir en unas semanas asi que piden que seas paciente y que cheques en unas cuantas semanas. Avisame cualquier otra cosa que necesites y si la solucion temporal te sirve --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 01:08, 11 noviembre 2009 (UTC) :Gracias, Cizagna, me sude la gota gorda, de tanto trabajo por arreglar Editor de Texto enriquecido, de todas maneras esperare tranquilo.- Gracias de nuevo.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 01:35 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Burócrata Hola, Cizagna, el usuario Ateneo Informatico fundador de esta wiki no me responde hasta la fecha------> ver su Página de discusión y también envié email al usuario, ya casi 2 años está inactivo, la staff Sarah Manley me comunicó que primero comunique con el usuario inactivo y sino me contesta, comunicarla, ya que no sé mucho inglés, podrás hacer el favor de comunicarla al Special:Contact para quitar los privilegios de burócrata.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 00:47 18 dic 2009 (UTC) :Hello Carlos Suarez Llosa, Thanks for the message and your work on Literatura wiki. Since AteneoInformatico is the founder, its probably best to post to their talk page tomake sure they don't want to become involved again. If after doing so, and youget no response, please let us know and we can go about removing their rights. You may also want to think about where there is an admin there who you mightwant to promote to bureaucrat. Happy editing! Best, Sarah ::Cuando mandaste el correo electrónico? --Cizagna (Comentarios) • Helper • Central hispana 00:54, 18 diciembre 2009 (UTC) :Al mismo tiempo, página de discusión, enviar email al usuario y al staff Sarah el 3 de noviembre de 2009.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 01:02 18 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Según los datos en central tu eres el fundador... --Cizagna (Comentarios) • Helper • Central hispana 01:16, 18 diciembre 2009 (UTC) ::Sarah ya hizo los cambios y yo ajuste los datos en central, no remuevas/sustituyas información. La información en central es también de carácter histórico. --Cizagna (Comentarios) • Helper • Central hispana 01:41, 18 diciembre 2009 (UTC) :Entendido y mil gracias, de nuevo, Cizagna.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 06:03 18 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Cizagna, me olvidaba de mencionar, el usuario Davichito es burócrata pero se cambio su contraseña y nunca más se activó y cambio otro nombre Davinci, ver -----> Permisos de Usuario podrás contactar para retirar el privilegio de burócrata.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 23:24 18 dic 2009 (UTC) :Tu tienes que hacer la solicitud a traves del special:contact o en su defecto Davichito tiene que solicitar un cambio de contrasenia claro si puede verificar que esa es su cuenta--Cizagna (Comentarios) • Helper • Central hispana 18:53, 18 diciembre 2009 (UTC) :El Staff Kyle Harmon ya hizo los cambios de perfil de usuario y modificó los grupos a los que pertenece Usuario:Davichito: de Burócratas a (ninguno) (-Bureaucrat per Usuario:Csuarezllosa).- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 06:13 19 dic 2009 (UTC)